Block copolymer self-assembly using biodegradable components is an attractive means to generate discrete nanostructured materials for applications ranging from commodity items to drug delivery systems. The self assembly of polymeric nanoparticles from readily available and environmentally friendly materials is an active area of research across several disciplines.
One approach to assemble such structures is employing block copolymers with specific functionality expressed along the polymer chain designed to promote self-assembly.
Aliphatic polyesters are well-known for their low toxicity and biodegradability. Aliphatic polyesters, such as polycaprolactone and polylactide generated by ring-opening polymerization, represent a promising class of non-toxic and biodegradable polymers, and therefore their functionalization and self-assembly is a promising approach to generate complex soft materials. However introducing functionality into the chain of caprolactones and lactides remains a challenge. Known processes generally require multi-step syntheses, are not easily scaleable and/or suffer from poor yields.
A process for self assembly of nanoparticles that overcomes one or more of the problems of the prior art would be a welcome advance in the art.